Your Dobe
by StCC
Summary: Sasuke gets a letter from a mysterious person as he guards the Sound Villager gates. Who sent it? Oneshot, shonen ai, SasuNaru, rated T for people who decide shonen ai should be rated that way because it "poisons minds." -.-'


**Your Dobe**

Sasuke sighed, leaning against the gates of the Hidden Sound out of boredom. _The things I do for revenge against you, Itachi…_

Of course, he'd been chosen to guard the gates because his training was done for the day. So now what? Nobody would dare attack the village. The only thing he could sense were the familiar presences of those he knew. All Sound nin. Surely by now the presence of Leaf nin would be hardly recognizable. He was too used to this now. It had been two years, after all. But still, he sort of missed the dobe. Not to mention it was boring being there, since Orochimaru had been running out of things to teach him.

He was brought out of his trance by a paper slapped against his face by the wind. The younger Uchiha peeled it off and looked. It was an envelope. "To Uchiha Sasuke," it read on the front, as if it hadn't been formally sent. Wondering how it got there, the raven-haired ninja tore the top open and began reading.

_To Sasuke-kun,_

_I hope this got to you, though you might have just thrown it away upon finding it. But I guess if you're reading, then you actually took the time to check. Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you opened this, though it may mean nothing too you. But Sasuke-kun, I want to let you know that, right now, I'm watching you as you read this message._

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked up and around, trying to sense the possible invader. But… Everyone he sensed was so familiar. But a Sound ninja wouldn't have possibly sent this when they could speak to him in person!

_Did you try to find me? You probably did, I know I sure would. But the fact that you're still reading this, rather than dragging me off to get locked up, must mean you can't sense my presence. It proves that I'm still familiar to you._

Elaborate test, Sasuke had to admit, but who was this person? He looked down to the bottom of the note, but there was no, 'From so and so.'

_You just looked to see who sent the message, right?_

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he continued reading.

_My name and location won't show up until you read the entire letter through. It's a trick my sensei taught me._

Ah, so that was it. So would the invader reveal his location, as well?

_I realize how desperate for answers you must be. However, I am not done speaking yet. You must have figured out by now that you've met me before. I'll give you a hint; you abandoned me and left me in a wallowing depression for two horrible years._

Someone from Konoha? Sakura?

_I'm not Sakura._

Who else could it be, then?

Aha! New words appeared!

_Your dobe,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. I still think of you as a best friend, Sasuke-kun._

NARUTO SENT THIS?

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured under his breathe. "His writing skills have changed a lot in the past two years…"

"Have they, Sasuke-kun?" an innocent-sounding voice asked from behind him.

"N-nani?"

As Sasuke turned around, his jaw dropped. There was Naruto, the dobe.

As if reading his mind, Naruto smiled and stated, "Not 'the dobe,' Sasuke-kun."

"What are you talking about? How did you know that I was-"

"Jiraiya-sensei taught me a bit about how the mind and human nature work. Anyway, like I was saying, it isn't 'the dobe' any more."

Regaining his composure and looking around, seeing nobody there, and turning back, he asked, smiling slightly like he had always done on team seven's D-rank missions; "Oh really? Then what is it now?"

"It's 'your dobe,' " Naruto replied simply. "Ja'ne, Sasuke-kun. I hope we meet again soon, but I told Ero-sennin I was going for a walk, and I have to hurry back before he gets suspicious."

"Hey!" Sasuke called after him before he walked off. "What makes you so sure you can just leave? I can have guards after you in seconds!"

"Because I trust you," the blonde replied, stopping and turning his head back. "Should I trust you?"

It was a few seconds before Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, you can trust me, dobe."

"See ya' later, then," Naruto replied. "Come home soon. I'll be waiting for you."

With a hand seal, the wind started blowing and he used a teleportation jutsu to leave.

"Bye, dobe," Sasuke sighed. "No, wait… Bye, 'my dobe.' "

**A/N I was in the mood to write something sappy. Blame the cheesy dreams of shonen ai that I've been having.**

**YB: -.-' Write something decent for a change, why don't you? Sheesh!**

**SCC: I was in a SasuNaru kind of mood today!**

**YB: T-T When will you ever learn?**

**SCC: Anyway, I apoligize for the lateness of "Massacre" and "As You Wish, Sasuke."  I haven't been in the mood to write them lately for some reason, but I promise they will be updated soon!**


End file.
